The invention concerns a device for the manual adjustment of a clock, preferentially a wristwatch.
Clock adjusting devices are well known. For example, the adjustment of mechanical or electromechanical hand clocks takes place preferentially by means of a winding button attached to the side of the clock housing which is connected mechanically with an adjusting shaft which can be coupled through a gear to the dial train of the clock.
Further, a device for the adjustment of electronic clocks is well known in German DE-OS No. 26 58 105 which features pulse-generating elements for the production of digital adjusting pulses for the adjustment or correction, as the case may be, of an electronic display element of a clock and which interact with pulse-receiving elements. The pulse-generating elements are preferentially arranged around a rotating axis to which the actuating element of the device is arranged, connected and is available to the operating person. By means of such a device, individual pulses or pulse trains can be produced which, depending on the direction of rotation of the actuating element, can be counted into the forward counting input or into the backward counting input of the storage connected with the indicator of the clock.
Devices of such a type are, when they are used in very flat clocks or watches as the case may be, burdened with a number of disadvantages.
For one thing, wih a small clock, fingertip operation of the actuating element constructed as a rotating winding button is uncomfortable for the operating person. Also, a precise adjustment is oftentimes difficult to carry out with an operating element having only a few millimeters diameter. Finally, the above-described devices require relatively much space in a small and very flat casing, for example, the casing of a wristwatch.
The present invention has the object of producing a device for adjusting a clock, preferentially a wristwatch which is easily and accurately operable and is adapted to the limited space requirements of a wristwatch housing. Further, the device should be economical and mass producible.